Remember Me
by Rosefern
Summary: It was his way of remembering her. OneShot.


Title: Remember Me  
Author: Rosefern  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: NCIS and the characters belong to CBS and Donald Bellisario.  
Warnings: Mild language.  
Summary: It was his way of remembering her.  
Spoilers: Twilight  
Author's Notes: Sadly, the day came when I woke up and accepted the fact that Twilight really happened, Kate really is dead, and that her and Tony really aren't going to happen. This is a post-Twilight fic, but it doesn't revolve around Kate and Tony, though it's sequel might. This story is sort of a future fic. Also, this was written just after Twilight, so some scenes don't quite match up with the Season 3 episodes. Lastly, I got this idea off an NCIS IMDB message board (my screen name is Rosefern926), so whoever posted this idea, thanks.

---------------  
Gibbs POV  
---------------

He couldn't believe she was gone. Really gone. It all happened so fast. One second he and Tony were talking to her, and the next….she was gone.

---

He sanded the wood firmly, taking out his anger on the sturdy timber. He sanded it harder, making it as smooth as possible.

---

_At least she didn't feel any pain_, he thought. _It was quick and easy. She never saw it coming. _

---

He took out a bottle of wood finish, and brushed it over the smooth, chestnut-colored wood, making it shine.

---

_She saved my life, _he thought,_ she saved my life. She took that bullet for me, and survived, just to be shot down moments later. _

---

He reached down and grabbed a bottle of black paint and a brush. He covered the brush in the dark paint.

---

He remembered the color of the blood. Her blood, he thought. Matting her beautiful hair, and spreading all over the hard concrete. That dark, crimson color, the color of death. And that awful, dime-sized hole in her forehead, the color matching that of the blood.

---

He placed the brush against the polished wood, and drew it in a slow, curving line, to make the letter C.

---

He had loved her the way he had loved his own daughter. He felt an urge to protect her, to keep her safe, out of harms way. And in the end, the roles were reversed. Her protecting him.

---

He dipped his brush into the paint can again, and pulled the paint-covered brush back out, and placed it against the wood. He drew two slanting lines, connecting them at the top, and then drawing a horizontal line through the middle, creating the letter A.

---

The funeral was a blur. He remembered speaking, but couldn't recall what he said. He remembered Abby crying on his shoulder, and him comforting her, but not what he said to her. He remembered kneeling at the base of her coffin, and thinking a prayer, but

couldn't recall what he thought.

---

He placed his brush into the pool of black for the third time, drawing it out covered with paint. He drew a vertical line on the wood, and then two horizontal ones, one at the top, and one at the bottom, creating the letter I.

---

Never again would he hear her and Tony argue over the Yankees game, or whether Tony's latest girlfriend really had blonde hair, or just a good dye job.

---

He wet his brush again, and positioned it on the polished oak, slowly drawing a vertical line, then a horizontal one at the top, forming a T.

---

Never again would he see her at her desk, sketching something he would never see. Her eyes were always focused solely on the paper, never straying, not even for an instant.

---

He dipped the brush into the hole of black, and drew it out covered with paint. He dripped on his jeans, but didn't notice. He was too busy drawing a vertical line, and then a horizontal one, making the letter L.

---

Never again would he hear her and Abby in the lab, talking "girl talk", which always seemed to end the moment he walked into the room.

---

Wetting the brush with paint yet a sixth time, he drew the third letter again, another I.

---

Never again would he see her in the morgue, listening to Ducky drone on and on about one thing after another. She always listened to his monologues, never once did he hear her tell Ducky to stop talking.

---

Dipping the brush into the can for the last time, he wrote the final letter, an N.

---

He walked up the basement stairs, leaving one single light shining on the side of a boat, illuminating the word, CAITLIN.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
